Come What May
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: 20th century era, Moulin Rouge Based, hope you Enjoy, Chapter Seven Edited. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anyone mentioned in this story. **

**This is my take on Moulin Rouge (I love that movie) **

**I hope you Enjoy, **

**once again here are my favorite pairing of all time (Cody and Randy)**

Randall Orton walked into the Cabaret, his tuxedo was primed, and his hair or lack thereof was slick. His ice blue eyes wondered around the large dance hall, and his eyes locked on all the men dressed similar to him. It was a time of new era, it was the twentieth century. Men carried canes, and wore top hats of every color; most of the men here though wore black. Randall was guided by a young boy no older than twenty to a booth, the ceiling was lit beautifully by a large chandelier in the middle and smaller ones spread out around the room.

Candles were placed at every table. The tables were covered in a bright red satin covering and the seats were plush. Curtains were pulled back to show off each booth. The candle light allowing just enough so that they could see but not be seen so clearly.

Randall watched as men and women danced. The women wore long dresses of every color; the tops were fit to their figure, much like a corset. Their hair was pulled back, and they had more than pounds of makeup caked to their faces.

Those women worked here. The boys who worked here wore black pants which were supposed to resemble those of the more fine dress pants the men who visited wore. Their hair was tossed and they wore a small amount of makeup, usually small lines of eye liner and eye shadow, maybe even some base.

Randall was approached by one by one boy and women. He kindly turned them down, he had come here to observe, he had been in many Cabarets but he had heard this one was one of the more pleasant, as pleasant as one can get.

And they were right, they decoration of the hall was meant to capture someone passing by, the bright lights, and colors, the set up was beautiful. Randall was content just looking around.

He came out of his thoughts when the lights dimmed and everyone formed a circle in the middle of the room. He watched as a hole was made between men and women on one side and someone walked into the middle of the circle.

He was stunning from what Randall could see. He was taller than most of the boys, he must have been a bit older. He had a dark patch of hair atop his head, and the pants he wore hung low on jutting hip bones. His chest was covered in muscle, Randall cold have counted the dips of each ab.

He got up from his booth and towards the circle, as everyone began to run their hands over the boy as he walked between them, He wore a smile and as Randall got closer his icy eyes coming to meet softer frosty ones. He gasped. He had never seen someone more beautiful in his life.

As the music started back up and men and women began to dance, Randall continued his dissidence towards the boy until he was chest to chest with him. He held out his hand and as the boys palm came into his own he pulled him closer and they too began to dance a slow waltz.

Randall couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was like nothing he had ever seen before. His hand was soft in his own. He didn't let the boy's looks fool him; he knew he couldn't be as innocent as he looked. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to touch and ravish this boy?

"Randall." He said as he stopped dancing and bowed politely.

"Cody." Randall smiled, even his name was deceiving.

"Pleasure." And they began to dance again.

As they danced the music picked up and became fast. Cody was pulled from him by another pair of arms and Randall watched as he danced his way around the dance hall.

He was in love… He could feel it in his stomach, the tell tale signs all in check. Stomach in knots, throat dry, legs like jelly.

The boy was placed back in his arms again and he gripped him hard, not allowing another to take him. He wanted this boy. HE had to have him.

Their eyes met once again and Randall's breath escaped him. Those eyes held so much. Pain, want, desire, exhaustion.

Without his notice Randall's grip had loosened and Cody was once again away from him. His arms feeling empty he dropped them to his side.

He stood in the same spot until he heard a loud scream from the middle of the room, and every one ran to gather.

Cody lay in the middle, his body pressed against one man's chest, his eyes were closed and sweat droplets cascaded down his forehead, soaking his skin. The man picked him up and carried him away.

Randall looked on as the boy was taken from the room, the air seemingly thicker. His stomach knotted in a sickly way. He felt empty. He had only met this boy they hadn't spoken full sentences to each other and already he could feel the need build in him.

He walked from the cabaret and into the wet streets. His shoes clacked against the cobbled street. His hands dug into his pocket, the air nipping at his tanned skin. He bit his lip, Cody still on his mind. He would have to see him once again.

Cody lay on a love seat in his dressing room, his pants had been taken off and his chest was being sponged with cold water. His skin prickled at the chill and his breath was short. "Cody." A soft voice said above him, the sponge stilling, he felt the water run down his chest and into his underwhere, he shivered as the cold reached his most intimate place.

He groaned and turned over, he was tired. He had never been so tired. He opened his eyes and was met by ones of his friend Evan.

"Evan." He croaked and a glass of water was placed in front of him. He drank quickly, the water rolling down his dry throat, filling up his belly, draining the glass fast made him sick, and with one last sip he fell back to the chair and took in a deep breath.

"I fainted, must have been all the heat and dancing." Everyone in the room looked around at each other.

"Yea sweetie, it must have been the heat." Evan soothed before he ran the cloth over Cody's forehead cleaning off the sweat beads.


	2. Chapter 2

Randall was back, and he brought a friend. John Cena. He had walked home the night before, the loft that he shared just down the road with his friend. He described the Cabaret, and Cody, he described how vibrant the place was. How it rumbled with good times. How it fluttered with beauty.

He watched the look on Johns face as they walked through the huge wooden doors, and into the Exotique. Randall loved the name it rolled of his tongue in the most sexual of ways. The meaning catching John interest "Exotic huh? Well it sure is."

They were escorted once more by a small boy; he took them to a booth near the back. John's eyes scanned the room. "This is beautiful Randall." John fell into the plus seat of the booth. "How did you find this place?"

"Another friend of mine told me about it." Randall's eyes were searching. Searching for the only person who could keep him coming back. The most striking thing in the cabaret. Cody. He hadn't been able to get his image from his head all day.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw those azure eyes staring back at him. Those scarlet lips. He could still feel his velvety tan skin against his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment to envision the boy once more.

"Hey, Randall, is that him?" John pulled Randall away from his moment and his eyes followed Johns pointing finger. And he was once again captivated at the aura the boy gave off; it was something between soft and raw. Everyone turned as he walked in.

This night he wore a pair of black slacks that resembled the ones from the night before and a small black and white vest, one button in the middle held it all together. It showed off his bronze chest, but it hid Randall's favorite part, his split abs, he loved the way they led his eyes downward to his soft hairless navel and to the skin that rimmed his pants.

"Randall?" He was hauled from his thoughts once more and he had the urge to glare at his friend.

"Yes?"

"He's coming over here."

He was, Cody was slowly making his was to their booth, his hips swayed as he walked, his arms were behind his back and he looked at them with mock innocence with his baby blues through his raven lashes, that tickled his cheek bones as he blinked slowly.

"Hello Randall." Cody murmured as he stopped before them.

"Cody." Randall tipped his top hat, and turned to John."This is John Cena; he's a very close friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you Cody." John took his hand in his own and kissed his knuckles.

"As is mine."

"Enjoying your night boys?" Cody sat on the table, his legs dangling in the air. Randall had the urge to run his hands up the boy's thighs.

"Yes, this place is wondrous." John answered for him.

"Good."

"Cody! Darling, could you come here for a second?" The three of them looked up at the booming voice.

"Coming, see you later boys." He winked and walked away, shaking his ass just a tad more to show off. He knew they wouldn't get him, he was too expensive.

"Cody, you have a client…His name is ted Dibiase." Evan told him as he fixed Cody's hair, it had tangled in the humidity of the hall.

"Where is he?" Cody dusted himself off quickly, trying to look presentable.

"Top Tower, go he's waiting!"Evan pushed him from his dressing room and down the hall.

Cody knocked twice on the grooved door, before walking in. He came face to face with Ted Dibiase, blonde hair, matching blue eyes, he wore a pair of dark brown pants, his shirt was white, his cuffs were down and unbuttoned and he wore one lone vest unbuttoned as well.

"Cody?"

"Yes sir." Cody walked closer, his walk sultry and laced in fake lust.

"You're even more stunning then I was told." Teds arms came to hold onto the boy, taking in the vision of him.

"Do we have a time limit?" Cody never knew, he just wanted the money.

"I have you all night." Ted smirked as he kissed down Cody's cheeks his skin scorching Teds lips. The boy was absolutely delicious, his skin tasted of roses.

Cody's eyes rolled as he felt Ted's middle grind into his own, though his was a little less hard.

"You are intoxicating." Ted mumbled against the silky skin of Cody's jaw line before their lips met in a searing kiss.

Cody's eyes closed and moaned lowly. 'No sense in disappointing him, he looks rich.'

Teds hands had traveled into Cody's vest and had popped the button free and spread the thin material back from his chest before his lips latched onto his stomach. His tongue tracing the ridges all the way down to his belly button, kissing around the small circle before dipping his tongue in.

Cody couldn't help it, Ted was taking care of him that was unusual, and he was going to exploit this for all it was worth.

He tangled his hands in Teds downy hair, his fingers getting lost as his grip hardened has Teds kisses turned into nips and he felt the pressure of his pants loosen. He was walked back to a plush bed and he fell back as his knees hit the edge.

"We haven't seen him all night Randall, we should get back, the dawn is coming." John stood, slamming his empty glass down on the table and slipping his coat on.

"Yes, I guess you are right." He too stood and pushed his own glass away, as they walked out Randall couldn't help but look back, just in case he was able to catch one last glimpse.

Cody lay back in the bed, his skin began to chill as the sweat began to dry. Ted lay next to him, his head on Cody's chest, he was circling one finger around Cody's nipple. "You were fantastic." Ted said and picked his head up to kiss Cody once again.

"So were you." Cody wasn't lying, Ted was good, possibly one of the best. He took care of Cody, he worried about if Cody got off.

Cody closed his eyes, but they quickly popped back open as his heartbeat picked up and he found it hard to breath. "I…I have to." He breathed out and quickly ran from the room, coughing, holding the small blanket he had wrapped around his waist as he tripped and tumbled down the hall towards Evan. "Ev…an.." A small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of Cody's mouth as he coughed.

"Cody!" Evan caught him as he fainted once more. "Someone! Someone help!" Evan held Cody in his arms and walked him to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like to know why the boy left me after I paid for the whole night!" Ted Dibiase yelled as he stood from his chair in Christopher Jericho's small office. The heels of his boots sunk into the shaggy crimson colored carpet. Red was the theme of the club, Ted could tell every piece of furniture, every carpet every wall every curtain was a different shade of red. Red was the color of lust. It did suit the Cabaret oh so well.

Chris stood from his chair, pushing it back, the chair locking onto the fibers of the carpet. He looked down annoyed and shoved the chair backwards the hard wood of his throne smashing into that of the walls behind him. He composed himself before his head came up to Ted again.

"He was nervous, he's never been bought for a night, and he said you made him feel things no other had. That you made him feel…." Chris came close, his lips skimming over Ted's ear. "Pure." He purred the word stepping back, the room seemingly darker.

"Pure?" Ted lifted an eyebrow at the word. "I made him feel Pure?" He liked the sound of that.

"Yes, as if last night was his first night. He said it overpowered him he had to leave before it all became too much." Chris lent against his desk, hands coming back to steady him, knocking over a small clock in the process. He jumped slightly looking back and rolling his eyes. He needed to get Ted out of here before he gave his lie away.

Ted came to a conclusion. "I want him; I'll buy him from you, not for night or two, but forever."

Chris was shocked; he had never been handed a deal like this one. "How much?"

"Enough to make this place the most popular Cabaret." Chris scoffed.

"It already is, No I want money, actual money."

Ted glared, it wasn't giving the money that annoyed him it was Chris in general, he was the greediest man he had ever met, and Ted lived in the world of greed and riches.

"Fine, 35,000" It hurt him to give so much money away but he did want the boy. "I expect him to have dinner with me and stay the night with me once again, this time the whole night, tomorrow." 

"Why not tonight?"

"I have business to tend to. I trust you will let him know of our plan?"

"Yes sir." Chris stood away from his desk and walked Ted to the door."Evan, please escort here out." Evan nodded and took Teds arm leading him down the corridor and out.

Randall walked into the Exotique for the third time that week, two days had passed and he had held out as long as he could.

This night though he was determined to get the boy alone. He walked around the dance hall, he could feel hands all over him, his faded blue coat was tugged on, his brown pants were pulled down slightly, his grey packer was knocked off his head, and he didn't care.

He walked up the stairs of the bright stage at the fare end of the room, he looked behind him, and all attention had left him as he quickly walked back stage.

It was crowded, women were pulling up their stockings and fixing their tops, men were strapping on their shoes, and everyone was putting on makeup. Pillars hung from the roof at every angle. Clothes, makeup, and various other props were scattered around the floor.

"Hey you!"

He turned quickly before he ran down the hall, shoving and running into people as he went, short screams and hollers cursed his was as he did so. He tripped over countless people, and he finally reached a door, opening it quickly he slammed it shut and turned around.

"Randall?"

He took in a deep sigh and walked forwards towards the young man. "I had to see you."

"You're not supposed to be back here." Cody turned back to the large mirror in front of him; lights lined the outside, countless pictures of men and women stuffed in the lining.

"I needed to see you again." Randall stepped once more; he was no more than two feet away from his obsession now.

They heard more calls from outside before a loud bang was heard and the door was opened. "Evan?"

"Cody, are you okay? Get him out of here!" Two large men walked in and gripped Randall by the forearms dragging him away.

"Wait! I called for him." Cody thought up at the last second.

"You called for him?" Evan didn't look convinced but nodded his head and the men let go of Randall and he was shoved back near Cody.

"Yes, he's a special costumer, and tonight's his night." Cody's hand ran down Randall's chest from behind, he rested his head on his shoulder, and ran his tongue over his own bottom lip.

"Oh, well, okay..." And they left.

"You know you could have been killed." Cody pushed off of him and walked over to a large armoire in the corner of the room, it was tall, the doors were red, much like everything else in the building, the designs across the wood was interact, they all connected and the knobs were circled by a large black heart.

"Well, you have me for a while." Cody pulled on a vest, this one was a dark purple, the buttons were black and it too had very defended designs along the threads.

"I want to know you."

Cody laughed."There is nothing to know. I'm a whore, you didn't get to know me, and you get to know my body." He sat down on the same love seat he had only night before been laying on in pain.

Randall sat down next to him and looked over. "You…."

"Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. I know." Cody had gotten tired of men telling him the same thing every time they met him, he knew he was good looking he didn't need to hear it.

"No, you've lost weight." Randall didn't understand it, only nights before Cody's chest was covered in tanned skin and muscle, but now he had taken on a pale complexion and Randall knew he was well on his way to showing the world his ribs.

Cody was taken back, how had he noticed so much about him? He had only met him once.

"I'm just a little sick, just a cough or something, I haven't been too hungry." Cody pushed the problem aside, he had been running his fingers across his stomach only minutes before Randall had walked in, he had noticed it too, and he was rapidly losing weight. His eyes held no more light, he was tired.

The rest of the time that Randall was with Cody they talked about the Cabaret, how Cody had gotten there.

Cody was born into the job, his mother was an escort before he, and he was born in the tallest tower of the club. He worked as one of the boys who showed men and women to their seats before he turned sixteen and he became a dancer. And now in his early twenties he was the main attraction for both sexes.

Randall explained that he was an artist, he drew. He was born in the city, his father was a doctor and he hadn't known his mother. He moved to a small loft outside of the city with his friend John five years ago when he too was twenty. And had heard about the place from a friend.

"My father doesn't really agree with my choice of lifestyle, he still wants me to go to school and partake in his carrier, but drawing is my passion, I can't learn something I have no desire to." Randall explained as Cody listened.

"Cody…"

"Yes?" And Randall leaned in to press his lips to Cody's cold ones. He groaned into the kiss, he had held back long enough, this feeling was to astounding to ignore. He pulled back only to have Cody hook his hands around his neck and yank him back into the kiss. He smiled and placed his hands onto Cody's hips.

A loud knock was heard before Randall pulled him into his lap. "Cody, you're on!"

"Coming Chris! You should go."

"I'll be back..." And before he left he turned and his eyes met Cody's. "I know that what I'm feeling you are too, that kiss just proved me right, I don't know what it is yet, but I think its love...And I know youll feel it to." And he closed the door behind him to leave Cody.

Cody still sat on the seat, he stared at the space where Randall had sat, and he felt his hands on his hips. His lips against his own. Randall was right, that kiss was powerful, full of emotion. He felt something and he desperately wanted to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long wait for an update! Work, and family and what not. **  
**Well here it is ! **

Ted Dibiase Jr, rich, concieded (with every right to be), cunning, and very determined to get what he wants, and what he wants is Cody. His hand gripped the head of his cane as he marched down the halls, his knuckles white with pressure. His face relaxed, but his stomach clenching with excitement.

He reached his destination, a wooden door he knew to contain his one true wish behind it. He knocked softly before letting himself in. He was met with Cody, half dressed, black slacks unbuttoned, resting dangerously low on his ever slimming hips. His face was flush and a small almost unnoticeable hint of red was smudged at the corner of his lips. As if blood had been whipped away but had stained his skin before he could erase the evidence of his quickly evaporating health.

"Oh, Hello Ted." Cody quickly sat up, dusting off his chest and pants quickly. Turning to the small mirror on his stand and swiping the sweat droplets from his brow. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip quickly and turned.

"Hello Cody, busy?" What could Cody possibly be doing with his spare time? He would much rather be with Randall but the man hadn't showed up in two days.

"No Ted, is there anything you need?" Ted had placed his hands on Cody's hips, rubbing his thumbs into the jutting hip bones. He seized to notice how much more thin Cody had got. His abs was slowly disinigrating and his tan skin was fading. His throat was raw from coughing. And his baby blues were dull.

"I have a proposition for you Cody my dear. " Ted pulled Cody into his lap as he sat down on the love seat, Cody facing away from him. Giving into his exhaustion he relaxed back into the strong chest and desperately envisioned another taller much more strong man, a man whose eyes matched his own almost perfectly, a man whose voice was a husky mix of sex and romance.

"How would you like to get out of this club, and come live with me in my house? With marble baths, large cotton beds, a kitchen stocked with all the food you could eat, and me, a man who could keep you safe, a man who could satisfy any of your needs…" Ted had taken to breathing slowly across the back of Cody's neck, his lips skimming across his heated skin.

"Ted. I …." Cody closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the elders shoulder.

"Just say yes Cody, I know you want to, I want you to." Teds hands were currently working down Cody's slacks past his thighs, his hands skimming back up to palm at the impressive bulge in his underwear.

Cody's eyes fluttered and his lips parted in a soft sigh. Ted always took care of him. He hated to do it but he had to compare to what he thought Randall would be like. Randall seemed like the type of man to look after Cody as well, but while Ted was soft and caring Randall had that possessive side he hinted in his eyes, and that's what Cody wanted, to feel like he belonged to someone, he loved feeling wanted but he wanted to feel owned. And he couldn't think of any one more worthy of the job than Randall of owning him.

But Ted had what he needed, security. Cody was tired of living at the Cabaret, he wanted a home to go to at night, and he wanted to feel safe where he stayed. He wanted to feel clean and well looked after. He wanted knew clothes, he wanted a warm bed to sleep in and a large bath to bathe in.

"Yes Ted." Teds hand had wrapped itself around Cody's semi hard cock and began slowly gliding up and down the soft tender flesh.

"That makes me so happy Cody." Teds lips latched onto the junction where neck met shoulder and he sucked and bit a mark into his skin.

Randall made his way back stage once more, "Hey! You can't go in there he has a…." Evan broke off as Randall opened Cody's door and stopped in his tracks at the sight.

Cody lay on his back, one leg slung over the top of the seat and the other dropped off the edge, he was naked, his pale skin lit up in the night lights, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Ted Dibiase flicked his tongue over one taunt nipple and his hand worked over his erection.

Cody didn't hear the door open he was too far gone. His hand was buried into Teds golden locks and he had blocked out the entire world.

"Ooo, Ted." Cody's hips bucked into his warm hand and his back arched against his wet lips.

"You can't be here." Evan whispered angrily as he pulled Randall back from the door and closing it slowly so they wouldn't disturb the people behind it. Evan looked up to the much larger man and almost felt bad for him.

The determination he saw earlier on the man's face as he stomped through the walkway was gone and replaced with sadness and betrayal.

"I apologize, I'll be going now."

"You can't be angry with him, it's his job. And is a good man." Evan tried desperately to explain Cody's predicament.

Randall ignored his words and continued back the way he came, he walked down the steps of the brightly lit stage, pushed and shoved through the throng of people on the dance floor and crashed through the large mahogany doors of the cabaret, his head hung low in defeat, his eyes rimmed with tears and as the rain began to pour from above so did his sobs from between his lips.

Ted kissed the top of Cody's head as he slept, one arm above his head and the other gripping the sheets. He slowly moved away and started to get dressed, his eyes lingering on the sleeping boy in front of him, and with one more glance he turned and walked out of the room.

Evan watched as Ted walked into Jericho's office, the door shutting sharply behind him, and he quickly made his way to Cody, pulling the blankets from his friend's body. "Cody." He whispered softly, rubbing his shoulder he began to prod at his cheek. "Wake up."

Cody mumbled incoherently and his eyes flickered open, his blue orbs catching Evan in front of him. "What?" He groaned and sat up slowly.

"You had another visitor last night, who is he?" Evan crossed his legs as he climbed into bed with Cody.

"Another….." Cody thought until the name clicked into his head and his eyes bulged. "Randall….what happened?"

"You were with Ted, and he walked into the room, but I got him out before you could notice, I didn't think you'd want to be disturbed."

"Evan, I need to talk to him!" Cody jumped from the bed, taking in a sharp breath at his sudden dizziness.

"Lay down, I'll get him." Evan guided him back into bed, shutting off the lamp nearest him and pulling the black satin blanket up to his neck. "Sleep."

There was a loud knock at the door, as Randall sat at a small three legged table near his only window. He had a cup of coffee in hand and his head was resting against the seal. "Go away!"

"Randall?" He heard a somewhat familiar voice, as if he had heard it before but for only a split second. He picked his head up and looked to the door as if his stare could open it alone.

Evan stood outside knocking once more "Randall! I'm a friend of Cody's; I need to speak with you." He knocked once again, his hand in mid air when the door was opened and there stood the most pitiful looking man he had seen. And he had seen a lot of men.

"Cody wants to speak with you. He wants to explain what you saw." Evan stated as he turned to walk away motioning for Randall to follow.

"I can't." He was defeated, he had loved only one person and he had felt as if his heart had been ripped out and pounded into a million different pieces.

"What do you mean you can't?" Evan was annoyed. "He wants to explain what you saw! You love him do you not? Then let him tell you!" Evan was tired of playing cupid, tired of fixing other people's problems, and Randall was being childish.

"You brought this upon yourself, who in their right mind falls in love with a whore?" Evan all but screamed towards the older man. "Who falls in love with someone who can never love them back? Who can never truly be yours and only yours?" Evans heart rate was exstatic, his face was red he was now yelling gathering attention from on lookers across the street. This always happened, it had happened to him, only the man had quickly realized his mistake before Evan could work things out with him.

"You are a fool Randall. And if it were up to me I wouldn't allow you and Cody to see each other. Cody has a chance at a real life. If he lived with you he'd be right back where he started, in a dump." Evan motioned to Randall's small apartment.

"So if you really love him like he says you said, then you would give him the chance to explain himself before you break it off. Because you and him, you have no chance. "And Evan left; he left Randall standing speechless as well as motionless in his doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**The rest of this story is going to go kind of fast, and the chapters may or may not be shorter than usual.**

**Not in this chapter or the next but soon there will be more than one death in this story and the last chapter will be a songfic (kind of thing).**

Randall shook from head to toe, with a mix of emotion, anger, depression, hope, and love. He made his way towards the tower that Evan had told him he would meet Cody in. Each step up his legs felt heavier. He did not want to hear what Cody had to say, he just desperately wanted to hold the young man in his arms and tell him he loved him and would always love him.

The door to the tower was cracked and a soft light leaked through it. He could hear rummaging and soft sobs. He pushed the door open all the way and walked through.

Cody stood through another arch, his hands rested on the balcony overlooking the city. His head was hung low and Randall could see his shoulders shaking. He heard a loud cough and he winced, he could almost feel his own throat being cut and scratched.

"Cody?" He whispered stepping closer.

Cody turned fast, his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying for hours, and Randall's heart broke right there. How anyone could ever make this boy cry he did not know. He finished his quest over to him and took him into his arms.

"Randall." Cody pushed him away, trying not to touch him longer then he had to. "I need to explain..."

"No, no you don't." Randall brought his hands up to cup the others cheek and he placed a chaste kiss to his dry lips. His tongue poking out to wet them. Cody's lips parted and every emotion they had poured into their kiss.

Hands gripped, tongues caressed.

Cody could no longer speak, all of his thoughts escaped him at the touch of Randall's lips and he melted. His arms came around to circle his neck and his chest fell against Randall's warm one.

Cody felt the back of his knees hit the love seat and he fell back into it, his legs falling apart as Randall moved in between them. He placed his hands on his thighs and he rubbed up and down slowly.

Cody came back to his senses as Randall's hand began to palm his mid section. "Randall..." He gasped o out between kisses. "Stop, I really have to tell you something."

Ted Dibiase walked back forth across the largest window in the building. He was furious. Tonight was going to be the night he took Cody. But the boy hadn't showed. His hands were sweaty as he ran them over his slacks. His breathing was heavy and his lip just barely pulled up in a snarl.

"Jericho!" He yelled across the room. Within minutes the large wooden doors, similar to the ones you enter through down stairs, were pushed open and in came Chris Jericho.

"Yes?" He was annoyingly calm with his words.

"Where is he? He isn't here yet!" Ted was fuming.

Chris didn't know the answer but he knew who would… "I will be right back with answers." And he turned and left.

"Randall, I'm leaving here." Cody pushed passed the still kneeling Randall and walked over to the balcony one more time. "Ted Dibiase has offered me to come live with him, and I accepted."

Randall was shocked, was he really hearing this? "But I thought…." His eyes darkened. "I thought you had feelings for me."

"I do, but I have the chance to get out of here!" Cody was upset, he was not looking forward to telling Randall this, but he needed to.

"We could get out of here together. We could travel far away. With each other." Randall was desperate; he could not believe that Cody wanted to leave him…

Cody eyes fell to the city below; Ted was his last chance to get out of here.

"Randall..." He turned only to be met with Randall's lean chest. "I…" He was cut off.

"I love you Cody, I love you and I don't care who knows, I don't care what you do for a living or if you do nothing at all. I want you, I want you all to myself, and if that means stealing you away then so be it. I want you to be mine, and only mind. I love you with everything I have and don't have, everything I will and won't have. Please, leave with me." Randall's voice was quiet, one step away from being a whisper.

Cody couldn't speak, his blue eyes met Randall's now grey ones, his mouth opened to say something but all that came out was a sob. "I love you too." He mumbled as he leant up and kissed Randall's soft lips.

"Evan, where is Cody? Mr. Dibiase is waiting for him, he's late."

"In his room sir." Evan stated as he added blush to cheeks, a smirk protruded onto his lips as he watched Jericho's retreating back.

Chris walked into Cody's room and a growl escaped his throat."Cody…" The two men turned from their stance, still embracing. "Chris?"

"I suggest you leave." Chris aimed his words to Randall.

"I'll come back. " He whispered as he leant down to kiss Cody's cheek. The younger only nodded his eyes hadn't left Chris.

As Randall walked past him Chris's growl grew louder. And when the door shut he walked forward. "What are you doing!" He yelled, Cody backing up into the wall behind him. "Ted is waiting to take you away!" Chris was angry. He needed the money.

"It was a last minute client, I was about to send him away. I apologize." Cody whimpered as Chris came closer.

"Hurry up…" Jericho snarled out and walked backwards and out of the room.

"..." Ted turned and smiled softly at Cody.

"Cody, baby." He opened up his arms for the smaller man to walk into them.

"I can't go tonight sir I have a few more things to pack up." Cody made his excuse up in a matter of moments.

Ted thought. "Take your time, but I will be back tomorrow." Teds knuckles ran over Cody's protruding cheek bones and his lips fell upon his forehead. "Soon sweetheart..."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next day was the day; Randall was sitting comfortably in the dim light of Cody's dressing room. His legs were splayed as he watched Cody vastly pack clothes and other belongings into a small bag. He watched as the younger man rushed around the room, gathering items. Every now and then he would pause and smile softly at his older lover.

Ted Dibiase was sitting in the very same way in a room across the building, his legs were crossed at the ankle and his hands were on his lower stomach tangled at the fingers. He had a Cheshire grin across his lips and his eyes gleamed in triumph. He was getting what he wanted. His boy was packing to leave with him. And soon he would have him all to himself and own him.

Evan was walking down the hall way with Chris Jericho, to accompany Ted to get Cody from his room; they reached the doors that behind held the fate of The Cabaret. Chris walked through first and Evan was right behind him.

"What is taking him so long?" Ted was getting impatient; his fingers had untangled and were tapping prefuously at his knees.

"I don't know sir." Chris said and rolled his eyes as he faced Evan.

"Maybe, he has a special Client." Evan snickered and Chris and Ted looked up at him, both glaring. "He has one in particular that seems to come around a lot, one that gets to enter his dressing room."

Chris knew which 'Client' Evan was talking about and he turned to look at Ted. Teds eyes had darkened and his top lip curled up in a sneer. A low growl escaped from between the small gap and he stood angrily the chair he was in toppled to the floor and he stormed from the room.

His arm was grabbed by Chris and he was pulled back. "No sir, Evan, has a very large imagination. I have checked and there is no other man in Cody's room, he merely has a lot of small things he is packing." Chris spat out quickly, glaring at the younger man from the corner of his eyes.

Evan was snickering to himself as he leant against the window seal. "Your right sir, my imagination has a way of being manic."

Chris nodded and faux smiled up to Ted letting go of where he held him. Ted only nodded before he said"Good,because I don't like sharing and who ever tried to take my things from me would be killed on the spot…" and picked his chair up off the ground and sat back down. "Well, could you go push him along?"

Chris nodded and pulled Evan with him, pushing him roughly in front of himself and down the hall.

When they got to Cody's room, Randall had left he had told Cody he had to inform John of his plans.

Cody was pulling the bag closed by two strings of fabric when they walked in. "What is your problem!" Chris yelled, both younger men wincing at his booming voice. "You need to stop this playing around! This…..Thing you have going with that other man needs to stop! You're going to get him killed!"

Chris had Cody pushed against a wall, his hands were frantically moving around in the air as he spoke. "What do you mean?" Cody was confused, how did they find out, and then it hit him…"Evan..." Tears welled in his eyes at his best friend.

"Cody, you need to cut this relationship off…Your dieing, and the only chance you have, if any of staying alive any longer is moving to live with Ted, he has a nice home you can stay in... Comfort…"

"That's not true, I don't need comfort!" Cody pushed Chris out of his way and grabbed his bag, but he was stopped at the door by Chris' words.

"Cody, it's true…." The sadness was relevant in his voice.

When the younger man turned, he nearly broke their hearts. His eyes were crystal clear with tears as they poured down his pale cheeks. He had lost all of his muscle. He was now skin and bones, his breath came in short pants as he spoke. "I love him… He loves me..." HE hiccupped and took in a large breath. "We don't need comfort, we need each other, and that's all. We don't need a nice house. He's taking me away from here away from you away from Ted Dibiase!" He had elevated to a scream.

Evan interrupted "Cody, if you love this man you will let him go! Ted Dibiase will have him killed if he finds out about you two!"

Cody shook his head as he dropped his bags and slid down on the floor. Chris walked forward and leant down so he was level with him. "Cody, you need to make him believe you no longer love him, letting him go will be the best thing to do." Chris ran his fingers through Cody's hair.

Cody looked up, his lips were pale, and there once again was a small trickle of blood at the corner of his lips as he spoke it toppled down his chin towards his neck... "I love him so much…" Some of the mascara he had been wearing marked the trail of tears; his nose had taken on a small flush of pink at the tip. His eyes were blood shot and his voice was raspy. He shook with emotion as he stood, and nodded.

Chris walked Evan from the room; Cody's sobs filled their ears as they walked back to Ted.

"Cody!" Randall burst through the doors; his arms wide open expecting Cody to run into them.

"Cody?" He found Cody sitting on his bed, his head down, his body shook and as he walked closer he found why. "Why are you crying?" Randall sat next to his lover on the bed and took him into his arms.

Cody pushed away and stood up. "I cannot leave with you Randall; I have made up my mind. I do not feel the same about you as you do me; I have chosen to leave with Ted..." Cody's voice was like robots as he spoke. He couldn't look Randall in the eye so he kept his head down.

Randall's heart broke into ten million pieces as the words clicked in his brain. He stood. "That's not true…" He made his way to Cody only to be pushed away.

"You need to leave." Cody finally picked his head up.

"Stop saying this!" Randall was confused. "Why!" He needed to know.

"I no longer love you, I realized I was making a mistake, you cannot give me what I need." Cody's words came out choked.

"All we need is each other, Cody please….Don't do this…"

Chris Jericho walked in and took Randall by the arm and pulled him towards the door. "NO! Let me go! Cody! Please don't do this!" Cody couldn't turn around and face him.

He heard the door close and he fell to his knees, his body racked with sobs and shakes and he coughed loudly. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell face first into the plush red carpet of his dressing room.

"Cody!" He faintly heard before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before."_

Randall stood outside of the large bricked red building; He could see the towers that connected above the building's roof top. The rain had started to fall; he blinked with every raindrop that fell to his cheeks. The rain washed away tear after tear as they fell with each other. In his hand he held the item that would seal his fate. He and Cody belonged together….

Every step he took his heartbeat quickened. As he reached the wooden doors he took in a large breath and pushed them open. The usually loud and full room was quiet and empty. He could hear his own veins pumping with blood and thrill. He walked past the empty hooded tables; the candles were blown out, drawing the dance hall in darkness. He walked up the stairs to the stage and back.

It was just as quiet backstage as it was in the front; no one was to be found. Just that day it had been filled with noise and ruckus. His eyes darkened as he remembered the events that had happened only hours ago.

_"Want to vanish, inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more."_

His fingers played with the large piece of metal in his pants pocket. His thumb flicking over the trigger. The cool metal chilled his hands as his eyes stayed forward. He continued walking until he reached his destination.

This tower had had never been in. He studied the hard wood finish; the intricate designs matched that of all the other doors in the building. He ran the tips of his fingers over every crevice of the cracked figure. He rested his flat hand against it before pushing slowly, his hand in his pocket gripping the handle as he pulled it free of its confines.

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything."_

As the door opened he came face to face with Ted Dibiase, and as he pulled the gun from his pocket Ted's eyes grew before he flew backwards and down to the floor. The loud bang breaking the silence. Everyone in the building turned in their rooms to the noise.

Randall wasn't satisfied; he walked closer, standing over the man who had taken the only thing in his life worth living room, aiming the gun to his heart.

Ted stared up, the man's eyes were cold, Ted shook, he could feel the blood pooling by his wound on the floor. His own eyes pleading to be spared as he stared up at the much larger man. His eyes searching for pity and finding none.

He stared into the gun barrel and as it went off he closed his eyes tight and felt the blow to his heart. His mouthing falling open in a silent scream as his back arched off the floor in agony.

_"Seasons may change; winter to spring, But I love you until the end of time."_

Randall watched the life drip from Ted from above. And when he was certain the man would not be getting up he dropped the gun and turned to leave.

He walked out the wooden doors, shutting them softly behind him.

He made his way to Cody's dressing room, rage still full to the brim in his throat. As people started to fill the hall way he pushed them from his way, knocking them down in his fast pace. "Hey!" and "You can't go there!" were heard behind him, but he ignored their words as he reached his final destination.

He didn't bother took take any deep breaths, he pushed the doors open roughly and as he opened his mouth to speak he was rendered speechless at the sight.

Panic set in, as he crossed the room in two large strides to stand by Cody's bed. Evan and Chris Jericho already standing to push him away, but he ignored them.

"Cody…" His voice cracked at the broken man beneath him. Randall had never seen such a pitiful and heartbreaking site before in his life.

Cody's eyes were dull, is skin had taken on a pale color, all traces of that beautiful mocha tan deleted from his futures. Randall ran his hand over the mans stomach, only to be met with the feel of every ridge and dip of Cody's rib cage.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waist, it all revolves around you."_

"Randall…." Cody gasped out, trying to lift his hand, but obviously not strong enough. Randall ran the palm of his hand across Cody's forehead, swiping away sweat droplets.

"Cody, what's happening?"

Evan and Chris watched from behind at the misfortune before them. Evans hand slid into Chris' own and he squeezed.

_"And there's no mountain to high, you river to wide."_

"Randall...I lied." Cody chocked out. "I love you…so…much." He coughed, blood soaked his lips, and it was almost as if he wore lipstick.

Randall's eyes filled once more, he sniffled "I love you too..." He took Cody's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the cool skin, his warm lips shivered at the icy feeling.

Cody's eyes got big as his head tilted back and he let out one large cough, taking in a deep breath and as it slowly let out so did the light in his eyes. And as his chest sunk back down, Cody went still. His hand falling limp from Randall's hand and back to the black satin bed sheets.

Randall could only stare for moments before it hit him and he cried out. Screaming in rage. His eyes poured now. His throat hurt from screaming and his body trembled. He fell to his lover's inert body and buried his face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close as he sat up.

"Cody…Cody…Please, you can't leave me..." He whispered between sobs into his neck.

Evan and Chris were now silently crying behind him.

"No…no…." He shook his head.

_"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."_

Randall stared down at the tombstone. His hands burried in his pockets. John stood feet away letting his friend have time alone.

Randall had stopped crying, after he had felt he would never stop, the tears haulted and he found the energy to get up, wash himself and go see his lover.

He had placed a red rose across the top of the stone.

"Hello Cody, I don't have much to say. I just wanted to let you know that I will always love you. " Randall felt his throat tighten as a tearless sob popped from his lips and he leant down to kiss the name written across the marble. He ran his fingers across the pedals of the rose.


End file.
